Pokémon: The 100 Billion Dollar Boy
by Axelpro
Summary: Pokémon Regional Crossover Is it possible for someone to use Pokémon so readily yet understand nothing about them? If so is it right? One famous teenager doesn't think and is out to rectify the problem


In the ruins of a recently destroyed city a young teenager stood against his opposition. His eyes, a sea colored green, brimmed with defiance despite his situation. The boy's clothes were in tatters, his dark hair disheveled, and he was thoroughly soaked through. In his right hand he gripped a strangely ornate ball a few inches in diameter. The ball had a silver theme with a royal purple trim and a fire emblem that took shape around what appeared to be a button. The boy gripped the ball tightly as he looked across from him.

A few feet from the boy stood a supremely confident man. As if to foil the boy he stood completely dry, his silvery hair was well kept, and his opulent attire was all in order. The man held two objects in his hands, both spherical. The first matched the boy's ball in all aspects save the fire emblem it held. The second was crystalline and mostly transparent, but emanated a chilling blue aura. During the silence between the two the man was taking his time looking the boy over. Finally let a chuckle escape his lips as he stroked his light beard.

"It seems you finally managed to obtain it little Hero, the legendary tailed beast." Looking at the contents of the boy's hand he could only smirk. He continued after a brief pause, "But while you were flailing about trying to acquire one of the King's Regalia I have found the other two!" The man displayed both the ball and the orb triumphantly. "No doubt you already knew this young Lio. After all you only need look around to see the power I now wield!"

The man spoke truly as the town looked only recently ravaged by a powerful deluge. Given that the city was landlocked the deluge couldn't have been a naturally occurrence. The man allowed the boy to look around and get a greater grasp of the situation. "Now I ask you again, as I did when we met in the sanctuary, 'Do you really intend to face me, Vaulk?'"

"You may have stolen the orb of Valent from the princess and the legendary serpent from the sacred tombs, but that still will not be enough. Having the Regalia does not make you King of Winoa, no matter how many you have you will remain no more than a thief and usurper!" The boy's was razor-sharp and Vaulk winced as he heard them. "I, Lio Light, will use the this Regalia to stop you!" Lio displayed the ball in his hand with great purpose.

In response Vaulk only laughed, "Very well. I'll smolder your flames with the legendary serpent, Aquis!" Vaulk launched the ornate ball into the air and it split in two, releasing a bright red energy. The energy quickly took form as a majestic serpent. The serpent had a sleek white body with a yellow and pink tail. "I'll savor this battle little Lio, for this will be your watery tomb!"

Lio held his own Regalia to his forehead "I call on your power in my time of need. Aid me legendary beast, Firio" In a similar fashion a creature came forth from the ornate ball. When energy took form the beast was fox-like with a silvery coat of fur and a total of nine blue tipped tails. Immediately the nine tailed fox snarled ready for the coming fight.

"Fool, no matter how powerful Firio is I hold two Regalia to your one! There is-"

"Cut!" The words exploded from the left far left of the confrontation. As if by magic the opponents relaxed and all tension vanished, even the Pokémon were noticeably more fluid. An army of people rushed the scene and started doting on the four present. A golf cart drove up that had "Director" clearly spelled out in tape on the hood. The man who called the halt hopped out of the cart and went over to Vaulk. "You're killing me Sircus!"

"What? I thought that was going really well." Vaulk said as set men dabbed him up and down, erasing all traces of sweat from his person.

"You're really okay with how you said that line?"

"I mean I didn't see a problem with it John."

"It's desperation Todd; I don't want desperation. It won't be entertaining if you already think you're going to lose."

"Really? I'm sorry then. I couldn't tell, but I'll do it better." The man scratching his head was Todd Sircus, a B-list movie actor. Todd was playing the role of Vaulk, a man desperate to obtain power by any means necessary. Vaulk shared this personality with many of the men Todd had to play in his acting career. In reality Todd was nothing like the power-hungry villains he portrayed, simply a man following one of his many passions.

"Can we take a break?" Lio called out to the director. "I need to take a leak!"

"Why don't we just call it a day and start with the action scenes same time tomorrow?" Lio gave a fist pump, undoubtedly excited to get out of the soggy ensemble. "Nothing crazy Percy. We need you at one hundred and ten tomorrow!"

Lio gave a playful salute, "You got it boss!" He proceeded to break free from the doting set people and run off to his trailer. Todd smiled as he watched the young actor run off. He was Percy Grayford, and if there could be an actor classification beyond A Percy's name would be right at the top. The young boy's net worth was 100 billion Pokédollars, with multiple movies grossing over 600 billion. In particular he was famous for his long spanning "Archrival" series, if Todd remembered correctly they were on the 11th. He was also well-known for being a generally well liked person to work with as most of the directors and set men said he did good work.

The movie Todd and Percy were working on was "To Save a Kingdom" a cookie cutter action flick to fill a spot on the summer blockbuster roster. It was more or less the only time Todd got to work with A-list actors, but money and notoriety were nothing to laugh at. Still most A-listers carried some pretty disgusting quirks with them and Percy was no different. As Todd walked back to his trailer he was a little bothered by how the last take went. He repeatedly muttered his line to himself using different inflections at different places. As he passed people by he could hear them chuckle at his dedication towards what could only be considered as a movie to fill out the payroll, but he paid them no mind.

"Ah, Mr. Sircus!" Todd turned to face the direction of the voice. The one of the set's runner was hustling over. Once he reached Todd he took a second to catch his breath. "We're collecting the actors dinner orders to get from Accumula."

"Just the soup special from the usual place will be fine." Todd gave the runner a smile as he took the order down."

"Great, I'll have it delivered to your trailer as soon as we get back." The runner gave a farewell nod before hustling off. Despite the vaunted powers of VFX some directors still wanted to make actual sets for their movies. Perhaps in that regard this movie was out of the ordinary, not being made in one of the studios of Pokéstar Studios. This was only Todd's second movie that didn't rely solely on studio VFX.

Just as Todd was about to open the door to his trailer he saw Percy talking to someone not out of earshot. "I feel like breakfast, let me get seven pancakes, three sausages, two eggs, one sunny and the other scrambled. Oh and a slice of Oranberry pie that should be no smaller than," Percy made a gesture to signify the suggested circumference of the outer pie crust. "And no bigger than this." Percy widened his gesture slightly. "You got all that?" The runner he was speaking to nodded, "Good read it back to me."

Todd shook he head as he entered his trailer. Being an actor for the better part of his life had given Percy a strong sense of entitlement. Most days it never amounted to more than a minor annoyance, but there were always those exceptions. Fortunately specific food ordering was the extent so far as the current movie concerned. Once inside he was greeted by an eager Manectric. Todd knelt down to pet his Pokémon with delight. It would be an hour or so before the runners came back with dinner, and Todd was happy to enjoy the private time.

The next day the set was back up and running. The action scenes went without incident, Todd was excellent at the action, and they were now back to the dialogue. Everyone watched intently as the two went back and forth, scene after scene, in heated exchange. Occasionally the director would stomp out on the field and give Todd pointers on how to do the scene better. Each time the director lost more patience with the B-list actor. Todd tried his best to take the corrections in stride, but he too was getting more and more frustrated.

"Very well. I'll smolder your flames with the legendary serpent, Aquis!" Once again Milotic took the scene. The atmosphere was doubly tense as the same scenario ended in failure just yesterday.

"I call on your power in my time of need. Aid me legendary beast, Firio." The scene was built up perfectly.

"Fool, no matter how powerful Firio is I hold two Regalia to your one! There is-"

"Stop," Percy said firmly breaking away from character. Todd was taken aback at the audaciousness of the boy in front of him. "You sound exactly the same Todd."

"What the hell is this!?" Todd said dropping his character as well. "Where do you get off!?"

"Hey I'm just telling you that you still sound desperate." Todd could hardly believe the situation unfold in front of him.

"Hey let's calm down and take five" The director called out, noticing the visible signs of Todd's frustration. Any director had to have a good eye for these things. As it stood Todd had just been confronted by someone he feels is his equal, while the reverse isn't true. All the director needed to do was to edge Todd towards flight as opposed to fight.

When Todd shoved the teenage star it was clear that the director would hold no sway in what was going to happen next. "I don't see you billed as the director! You aren't even a producer. You're an actor the same as me!"

"I'm just trying to give you some good advice!" Percy said, his face flushed in anger.

"'You're still sucking', is not advice a friend or peer gives. I won't take that crap from you, no matter how 'high and mighty' you may think you are!"

"'High and mighty'? What the hell are you talking about!?" As the two's shouting match didn't let up the rest of the set staff started to gather around the scene.

"My trailer is right next to yours, and every single day you order absurd lists of food! Half the time you don't even finish it! What kind of dick makes people go and get food he doesn't even eat!"

"So you think I'm a jerk because I order too much food!?"

"No, because you think you have a right to act like you know all there is! You act like that when you don't even understand the very Pokémon that bring you the fame you enjoy!"

"Of course I understand Pokémon!" Percy hollered back.

Todd calmed down when Percy made the declaration. "Really? To you Pokémon are little more than the inanimate props we use. Just tools to make movies."

The way Todd calmed down gave Percy the chills, as if to say he was no longer flailing about angrily due to his many mishaps. Still Percy defended his stance, "They aren't just tools."

"Then tell me, have you ever contributed any part of your success to Pokémon?" Percy couldn't answer Todd's question with anything but a no so he remained silent. "No?" Todd continued "Then have you ever complimented a Pokémon for doing a good job in a scene?" The same silence resounded. "No? You've been in thousands of staged battles but have you ever once tested yourself in a real battle?" Once again Todd let the silence flood in before continuing. "Then how can you say you do anything but use Pokémon as tools to improve your career?"

"You don't have to do any of those things to understand what Pokémon are!" Percy said, now both embarrassed and furious.

"Oh, you don't say? Then I challenge you to prove your own theory." Percy was visibly taken aback when he took a step in retreat. "That's right, you know I have my Manectric in my trailer and I'll use him to fight with me. Some of you probably know, but I had a successful career as a Pokémon trainer in Johto, defeating eight gym leaders in the region and participating in the Pokémon League a few times. I retired when I wanted to pursue another dream of mine, in the film industry."

"Why the hell would I accept such a ridiculous challenge then? There's no way you could lose!" Percy was confidant in his out.

"That's my challenge is not to beat me in an upright Pokémon battle," Todd said calmly. He held up a single finger, "The Manectric in my trailer was in fact wounded when I found him and I nursed him back to health. As such he has not been a Pokémon used in any of my matches during my career as a trainer. My challenge is that you defeat just him. You can use any or all the set Pokémon you 'understand' so well. All you need to do is best my Manectric and I'll publically retract any and all statements made towards you in a formal apology."

"Of course I accept! It may not be glorious, but I'll show you not to underestimate people who aren't trainers. " Percy growled.

"You have three hours to get ready." Todd said walking off the stage.

Once more the two stood across from each other in the flooded out city, but they were no longer Vaulk and Lio. Todd stood a few yards apart from Percy. Percy's pocket had notable signs of containing well over six Pokéballs while Manectric stood stoically at Todd's side.

As this was going on the director was furious, but knew he couldn't maintain any order on the set if this didn't happen. If he had interrupted at least one of the leading roles would have waltzed off the set, never to return. In the three hour break he made a trip to Sircus' trailer to talk sense and to gently threaten the actor. By all accounts it Todd assured the director that he was only out to lightly intimidate and nothing serious should come out of it, should things turn for the worse Todd would forfeit right away. Secondly the director made as thorough a background check as the time allowed. Through it he confirmed Todd's claim that Manectric was not a Pokémon he had during his career as a Pro Trainer. It was with these assurances that the director reluctantly let the match go ahead with the hope that no one would be to hurt with the results to continue.

"You know my first Pokémon," Todd began. Manectric took to the stage, standing proudly on the set turned battleground. "What of yours?"

Percy took a Pokéball in hand and tapped it once. The Red and White ball enlarged in size and Percy launched it out. "'The Legendary Tailed Beast Firio'" Just as Percy said the silver furred Ninetails took the field.

"Hey Roger," One of the spectators nudged his good buddy. "You place a bet?"

"You know I did," Roger looked intently as the cameraman, elected impartial referee, took the stage between the two combatants.

"Well, who'd you bet for? I bet on Percy, I mean no matter the inexperience you can't lose if have the pick of the litter. Plus he's going up against an untrained Pokémon. I don't care whoever this Todd guy is you can't beat them odds."

"Not Todd," Was all Roger responded with.

"'Not Todd' The heck you talking about Roger?"

"When he was a Pokémon Trainer he never went by his first name. He was always Sisco, and that's who I bet on. No way in heck he'll lose."

"Hmph, odds are in Percy's favor anyways ever since that Manectric's background check came back." Roger didn't care about the odds. Todd Sisco was one of the trainers he followed after a stunning rookie performance in the Pokémon League, placing in the top 50. Sisco entered the League competition four more times. Each time he improved placing 40th, 27th, 18th, and 9th.

"Let the battle begin!" The cameraman called out.

"Ninetails, use flamethrower!" Ninetails looked back at Percy who deliver the command and then turned to face Todd and his Manectric. Ninetails proceeded to sit down where he was and rest his eyes. "Ninetails! Do you not hear me!?" Percy could hear the chuckles of the spectators, no doubt they expected as much from the teen idol. His face reddened with embarrassment.

"If you cared even a little about your Pokémon co-stars you would have known his name is Arc. Couple that with the fact that Arc flat out doesn't respect you as an equal you most likely won't get anything out of him." Todd's tone was flat as if he already knew the result when Percy uttered the initial words.

"Now that's a dominating presence." The director said watching, "Why couldn't he have just done that from the start? None of this would have happened."

As per Todd's suggestion Percy recalled Ninetails and drew another Pokéball from his pocket. "Then how about 'The Legendary Serpent'?" Percy chucked the fresh Pokéball and it released Milotic. "Water Pulse!" On command Milotic readied her attack.

"Time to test that left leg Manectric, Quick attack!" With a sharp growl Manectric dashed forward. Before Milotic could loose her Water Pulse Manectric slammed into her and forced the attack harmlessly into the air. "Spark," Still touching Milotic's body Manectric electrified herself and the charge immediately transferred to Milotic. The devastating attack left Milotic unconscious. Milotic was hastily returned.

"Right, a poor type matchup," Percy mused. "If it's types we're talking about, then how about the Pokémon Vaulk used to steal the orb of Valent, Excadrill!" Percy hurled the Pokéball out and sure enough Excadrill stood before Manectric. "Now none of your electricity will work!" "Excadrill, use Metal Claw!" Excadrill turned back to Percy, as if to gauge him like Ninetails did. "Come on, not you too Excadrill! Let's just partner up for a bit."

Excadrill didn't really care for whatever Percy was babbling on about. Still Excadrill charged forward, it had been some time since he'd been called for an actual battle. He was more than happy to stretch his legs against any opponent. At this point it was clear how the bout was to go, and little seemed able to change that.

"Fire Fang!" Again Percy's Pokémon hit the ground hard as the result of Manectric's attack.

Not losing his determination Percy recalled Excadrill, "Winoan Secret Police Pokémon, Weavile!" Manectric stood at the ready in the face of her current opposition. "Uh," Percy paused for a moment. Todd was all too happy to give Percy the time he needed. "Right, use Fury Swipes! " Contrary to the command given Weavile sat down and let out a rather loud yawn. Again the spectators began to laugh.

Five minutes and four Pokémon later Percy was on his knees. "I-I can't win…" Was all the actor could muster. He said this despite having a many more Pokéballs in his pocket. He looked at the unscathed Manectric and the dominating presence that was Sisco, Percy realized that Todd was far too mundane a name for the man.

"Hah," Roger called out. "I knew it. No matter how much time goes by he's still a veteran of the Pokémon League, Ace Trainer Sisco."

Sisco walked towards Percy slowly, and his Manectric kept pace. "First no Pokémon will respect someone who doesn't even know their name let alone such a weak individual. Isn't it funny that Ninetails, Excadrill, Weavile, and Hitmonchan all saw you as inferior to them? Each one of those Pokémon, if used by their trainer or someone worthy, would have moped the floor with Manectric since she is not that experienced in combat. Using Milotic against Manetric was foolish due to the type matchup, something you realized only after the fact. Then you tried to use it as a crutch to vault you to victory, another foolhardy idea." By the time he finished explaining the faults of the first four bouts Sisco was standing over Percy without an ounce of pity for the defeated boy. "I can't claim to understand all there is about Pokémon, but don't you dare make a claim like that again!"

Fear shot through Percy's body when Sisco's voice boomed and he fell back on his behind. Some of the spectators snickered at Percy being put in his place while others pitied him. "Someone who understands Pokémon wouldn't need to recall what scene they appeared in the movie just to know what moves they had. Let alone the fact that you introduced all the Pokémon you used as if they were inexorably tied to the movie we're shooting!"

"Sisco!" The director called out, realizing that Sisco had no intention of ending the confrontation on a good note.

"Ah, good director John. You wanted me to throw the fight or save face for Percy. I will not tarnish Pokémon or my pride for something so petty." Sisco's words were cold and the director could muster no response. "Come on Manectric, consider this my resignation." Sisco and his Manectric exited the set at a walking pace leaving an utterly devastated Percy.


End file.
